An industrial truck, such as a tri-lateral sideloader, may be used for order picking of pallets or individual articles in a high-bay storage facility. In some cases, an industrial truck includes load-carrying fork arms for lateral push operations, the fork arms oriented or capable of being aligned transversely to the straight-ahead direction of travel of the industrial truck. Sideloaders of this kind designed as high-bay stacker trucks may allow combine stacking and unstacking of pallets and picking individual articles from the high bay. In some cases, a high-bay stacker truck includes a cab associated with a mast, which are movable upwards and downwards by means of a cab carrier. A high-bay stacker truck may also include a lateral push frame that is movable upwards and downwards on the mast together with the cab, such that the lateral push frame supports a load-carrying apparatus which is laterally movable back and forth, transversely to the straight-ahead direction of travel of the industrial truck. In some cases, an industrial truck having a cab that is moveable upwards and downwards on the mast is called a “man-up truck” or “man-up industrial truck.”
It is a known problem that vibrations may occur on a mast of an industrial truck. In some cases, such vibrations may be more intense when a cab is raised higher on the mast. In addition, such vibrations may be more intense when a load is received by the load-carrying apparatus.